Sara's Smile
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Grissom hasn't worked with Sara in a long time. So what happens when the two of them have to drive 4 hours to a crime scene? GSR


NOTE: The song in this story is called When I See You Smile - by Uncle Sam i heard it on the radio a couple days ago. Funny how i can't listen to a single song anymore without thinging about how it relates to GSR ENJOY! 

When Grissom walked into the break room that morning, he stopped and looked around. Catherine was sitting at the table, her mind focusing on the latest fashion magazine. Warrick was next to her sipping on some coffee. Nick was taking something eatable out of the microwave, and Greg was on one side of the couch wired to his mp3 and drumming his fingers on his knees. _Nothing unusual there, oh wait! Sara._ Sara sat on the other end of the couch. Her hands were wrapped around a mug of coffee, but she looked forward, straight ahead. Her eyes seemed distant, as if she was lost in memory.

Grissom cleared his throat. All 5 CSI's heads snapped to attention, except for Sara's. She closed her eyes and sighed, and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly, as if she was morphing back into reality. When she did turn towards him, here face was void of all emotion, and her eyes were sad but hopeful. This was the Sara that had wondered the halls these past few days.

The group were still waiting for their assignments. _You have to fix things with her Gil,_his mind told him. Looking at her made him want to wrap her in his arms and kiss her sensless. He had known her for years, and had flirted with her for years. But that wasn't enough anymore. She provided his heart with feelings and emotions that he had longed for, and that scared him. He knew now that he loved her, but he was so new to this felling, so afraid of hurting her, that he fought hard to deny it's existence. But he couldn't fight forever, and by the looks of things, she couldn't wait much longer. _It's now or never._

"Umm Gil?" Catherine's voice pulled him back to reality. He shook his head and continued with what he started.

"Yeah…..uh…….assignments. Cath, Warrick? DB in the desert, recovered yesterday."

Catherine grabbed the papers. "Finally."

"Nick and Greg? B&E in a nightclub."

Greg jumped up. "Yes! Nightclub!"

"And Sara you're with me. Body found in an abandoned house. Brass will meet us there."

Sara looked at him slightly surprised and confused. _What is he doing? He never works with me anymore. Hold on a sec girl……don't get you hopes up._ But something inside her, told her that there was still hope.

It was about a 4hour drive to the crime scene. The radio station that they were listening to played mostly classical music. Grissom was driving, wit his hands tapping out a soft beat to the music. Sara sat with her back facing him. She stared out the window blankly. The sun shone through the window gently casting its heavenly light on her face. _Beautiful_ he thought _that's my Sara._ She turned suddenly and caught him staring at her. Her lips pursed and twitched with amusement.

He smiled, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the wheel. About 45 minutes into the drive, Sara started getting a little restless.

He turned to face her raising a questioning eyebrow. She stopped squirming and laughed softly. "You know, I was never really one for long car rides."

His lips twitched at her entertaining behavior. "Really?" He replied sarcastically. "I never knew."

She stopped him playfully, and laughed more. He hadn't seen her smile and laugh in a long time. _Maybe I should take cases with her more often. I miss seeing her like this._

"What are you thinking about?"

He snapped back to reality. "What?"

"You seemed lost in thought."

"Oh. Just thinking to myself." He grinned. "Want some jellybeans?"

"Jelly-beans?" She was taken back with surprise.

"Yeah I keep a stash in here. I enjoy the sugar rush on night cases sometimes."

She raised her eyebrows.

"What? Are you laughing at me?"

Sara was laughing almost uncontrollably. Her hand clutched the side of the seat. After a few minutes, when the giggling had subsided, and she had caught her breath, she looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "I just never really saw you as a jelly bean man. Maybe a chocolate bug-man or something, but never a jelly bean man."

"You'd be surprised at what you don't know Miss Sidle. Anyway the jelly beans are in here." He reached over her and opened the glove compartment. He reached inside and caught his finger on something. "OW!" He pulled back his hand revealing a long cut on his palm.

"Griss!"

"It's all right Sara. I…….I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're bleeding. Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over. Just for a minute."

He pulled over and she unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching into her field kit for band-aids and a tube of cream. Using some water from her water bottle, she washed the blood away. Then she took his hand in hers. "Here let me see." She opened the cream and put some on her fingers. She placed them on his palm and gently massaged them into his cut.

He winced slightly from the pain. He closed his eyes and fought the feelings churning inside of him. His hand burned, but not from the pain, from where Sara's hands were touching his.

She peeled off and applied the band-aid. She picked up his hand and smiled. "Almost done." She gently kissed the palm of his hand, placing her lips softly on the band-aid. "There. All better."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Thanks."

The next hour was pretty uneventful. When the classical music stopped, some slower music started. Sara reached out to change the station, but Grissom's hand stopped her. "I like this song." She looked questioningly at him, but withdrew her hand.

A soft sound of guitars floated out of the stereo.

**Sometimes I wonder, how'd I'd ever make it through,**

**In this world without having you.**

**I just wouldn't have a clue.**

**And sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me,**

**And there's no way of breaking free,**

**Then I see you reach out for me.**

**Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in,**

**Wanna quit the fight.**

**Then one look at you baby,**

**Can make everything alright.**

**When I see you smile,**

**I can face the world.**

**You know that I can do anything.**

**When I see you smile,**

**I see a ray of light,**

**I see it shining right through the rain.**

**When I see you smile,**

**Baby when I see you smile at me.**

Sara looked over at him with a confused look in her eyes, but a smiling face. Grissom sighed. _I love that smile!_

**Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do,**

**What the touch of your hand can do.**

**It's like nothing I ever knew.**

**And when the rain is falling, I feel free,**

**Cause you live within.**

**Just one look at you baby,**

**It's all that I ever need.**

He turned to her with caring eyes.

**When I see you smile,**

**I can face the world.**

**You know that I can do anything.**

**When I see you smile,**

**I see a ray of light,**

**I see it shining right through the rain.**

**When I see you smile,**

**Baby when I see you smile at me.**

Sara couldn't help but smile. For some reason that song had spoke to her, touched her heart and made her feel good. She could feel someone looking at her. Turning towards Grissom, she caught him staring at her. Her lips twitched slightly. "What?"

"I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time." Her eyes saddened and he took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on hers. "I've missed it."

She quickly spun her head towards him. He pulled off of the road and took a deep breath. "Sara, your smile has captured many hearts, including mine. It's caused so many emotions that my mind couldn't sort them all. You're smile has warmed me, excited me, strengthened me, and scared me. It was scared of these new feelings, and of the chaos in my mind. But not any more. I've found the answer. And all I had to do was instead of letting my mind sort my feelings I had to let my heart to it. Sara …"

His words trailed off, as he leant towards her. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face upwards, planting his lips on hers. The kiss was brief, but gentle and passionate at the same time.

"Sara am I too late?"

She place her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly. She leaned closer and whispered. "Never Griss, never. Even if I had said yes, you would always have my heart, and be in my thoughts." She started the kiss, this time longer, deeper and more passionate than before. When they finally broke apart, Sara leant her forehead against his, panting slightly. "Shouldn't we call Brass and tell him where we are?"

"Brass can wait. I've waited too long for this." With that he pulled her in and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her, and her hands snaked up around his neck. He broke apart just long enough to whisper in her ear, "I love you Sara Sidle."


End file.
